


my body is a temple

by WolfyB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Elements, Poetry, oh look a kinda gay poem again what a suprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyB/pseuds/WolfyB
Summary: I wrote this poem in response to someone telling me their 'body is a temple' and my brain's immediate response was 'ew gross why'.





	my body is a temple

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know?? here is a poem i didn't know where to put okay xoxo

if my body is a temple  
then it is the Sacré-Cœur;  
disappointing and full of tourists.

wait, no -  
sorry.  
try again.

my body is not a temple;  
temples are open to anybody  
and I am anything but.

my body is not a temple -  
it is a castle.  
a castle with a moat.

my body is a castle   
a fairy tale castle with a moat,   
and armed guards,  
and a dragon,  
so any knights trying to 'rescue the princess'  
had better have their guard up.

my body is a castle  
surrounded by a thorny bush  
ready to gouge out the eyes of anyone  
stupid enough to even attempt  
to 'climb my tower'.

anyway,   
the owner isn't in -  
she's gone round to the three bears house  
to eat brunch with Goldilocks.


End file.
